buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Willow Rosenberg (2019)
Willow Danielle Rosenberg was a Sunnydale High School student, witch, and member of the Scooby Gang. Biography Willow grew up in Sunnydale, and had Alexander Harris as her best friend since childhood. By 2019, she had been open about her identity as a lesbian, and was in a relationship with Rose Martinez, another student at Sunnydale High.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Two One night, after eating at Tunaverse with Xander, they were attacked by a vampire, but fellow classmate Buffy Summers dusted him. Grateful for having saving their lives, Willow invited her to hang out, when they talked about the reality of the supernatural and Buffy's identity as the Slayer.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part One Buffy's Watcher and school librarian Rupert Giles soon requested Willow's help to bring him a magic charm to return the Camazotz in his dormant state. As she and Xander arrived the scene, the two were able to assist Buffy in her fight against the vampires Drusilla and Spike.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Three Since then, the four of them formed a vampire hunting team dubbed the Scooby Gang, training and patrolling together, but maintaining this a secret even from Rose.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Four In the morning after going to the movies with a group of friends, Willow was called again by Giles, who requested her to go with Buffy to his home. There, he game them the news that Xander had been lured into a trap by Drusilla and Spike, and was turning into a vampire. The only way to suppress his demon would be with the artifact Anima Colligationem,''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #5 that Buffy and Willow went after in the same day. A translated map brought them deep into a forest to the Siphon, who demanded a sacrifice from Willow in exchange for the soul stone: half of her own. She promptly accepted, while Buffy uselessly offered hers instead, and soon she cough the soul tie.''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #6 This allowed Xander to become "half human" and resume his daily routine, but the event was not without consequences, as Willow had difficulty dealing with the trauma of her own. While a lock of her red hair grew dark, Willow had nightmares of her own dark side talking to her about being the part she sacrificed, ending with herself killing it. She kept this a secret from Giles, but had the support from Xander, who was nonetheless grateful for his second chance.''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #7 While Drusilla activated Sunnydale's Hellmouth, Willow had skipped the Halloween school dance to stay home, where she floated above a pentagram and candles with objects flying around her.''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #8 She had been studying witchcraft in secret, and the apocalyptic event made Willow grow indifferent to the mundane world. Her behavior changed as well, as she rebelled against the pressure to continue being her past self, acting distant and even rude to those around her. Rose confronted her about her actions, and mentioned having heart about her secret involvement with weird things, in reference to the fight with the Camazotz. When Rose asked what she did feel then, Willow decided she needed some space.''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #9 Personality and traits Willow was a gentle, sweet, intelligent, and caring person. Albeit with some insecurities, she displayed a notable confidence. She was openly lesbian, and showed an interest in witchcraft as well. Powers and abilities In the night she discovered about the supernatural, Willow soon asked about the existence of witches. When she offered half of her soul to Xander, the Siphon noted that Willow had "a good spirit... and a soul big enough for two," that she was "capable of many things", but such a rift in her could cause "great darkness". The event indeed left marks on Willow beyond a black hair lock; she grew unquiet with cryptic dreams, began studying witchcraft in secrecy, and was affected by the activation of the Hellmouth during a spell. According to Anyanka, the soul tie left both Xander and Willow between two worlds, and, just like the half-vampire, Willow struggled with another part of herself. She displayed great power when she successfully protected her friends from an entire army of men controlled by the Hellmother, floating and shooting them with magicks. As such power cost of her own well-being, her anguish ended when Xander returned her soul.''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #12 Gallery Buffy-01-04b.jpg Buffy-01-08b.jpg Buffy-01-11b.jpg Buffy-01-14b.jpg Buffy-01-15b.jpg Buffy-02-01b.jpg Buffy-04-04b.jpg Buffy-05-00b.jpg Buffy-07-00b.jpg Hellmouth-01-02b.jpg Buffy-10-04b.jpg Buffy-11-00b.jpg Buffy-11-04b.jpg Buffy-12-00b.jpg Buffy-12-01b.jpg Buffy-12-04b.jpg Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Scooby Gang Category:LGBT individuals Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Sunnydale High students Category:Witches